Let Me Love You
by StraightxxxEdge
Summary: David has a problem with Wade but his lover John was able to make it better and in return got a a surprise.  warning m-preg and cussing
1. Sex in a Forest

**A/N: Wade oh Wade we'll get you some help  
**

**David Otunga was the only member of Nexus that the bad and sexual abusive side of Wade Barrett. Like now Wade has told everybody in Nexus to go back to the hotel. The others never knew what Wade did to David but, I, John Cena knew. " Wade please stop" David cried. Wade was rubbing David's member saying " You know you love it" David was starting to cry thats when Wade stopped. David fell to the floor crying as Wade look at him saying " I love you ". He kissed David and left. That's when had made it to locker room and saw David crying. David and I was lovers and I hated everything Wade did to him. " Baby is you alright" I ask. He didn't say anything. I say no more I knew what happen to him. As we drove back to the hotel the car was silent. When we made to the hotel and our room he sat down and look at me. We stared at each other for the longest then he just started to cry. I sat down beside him and just held him but he push me away. He just didn't get that we was lovers. **

**I look at him and ask " Baby why don't you love me like I love you". He look at me then said " I don't know". After that he got in the shower and then went to bed. The next day he was up cooking! I was waking up and said " Good Morning". He walk over to me with a plate of food and said " Hey baby". I gave him a confuse look then he said " I know why you looking at me like that and baby it because I thought about you said". I just smiled and ate my breakfast ( strange, I didn't know he could cook this good). Today, was suppose to be good for me and him but that soon change. When Wade came in the elevator with us smiling " Hi" he said. I didn't say anything but growl and kept David close at hand. When it stopped on his floor and he got out he blow kiss to David. Fear crept into my baby's eyes. I mumble under my breath as the door closed. David turn around and put his head on my chest. I grab his chin and tilt his head and kissed him. Then said " Baby I'm here". He looked at me then smiled. I kissed one more when we broke apart the door open up. We ran to the car ( because we was racing ,I won). **

**I'm taking David to my hometown for the weekend. Not to meet my parents because he already met them. When we made it there it was nighttime. " Is you tired" I ask, he shook his head which brought a smile to my face. I stop the car and got out at this forest. " Baby where are we" he ask looking around. I didn't say anything I just grab his hand and ran pulling him with me. When we was deep in the forest I stop running " John what- he cut himself off when he saw the forest. It had blue roses, butterflies,and the stars above lit the whole place up. " Baby I thought you need a break from wrestling bad,does this help" I ask. He nodded. I smile then I took his lips in a kiss. As that happen we both fell to the ground and when we pull apart we both was panting. As David was catching his breath I was pulling off his shirt. I start to kiss his chest. My poor member was tingling like crazy for what was in between his thighs. Thats when I pull my shirt off. Then we move to the pants and boxers. As they came off we got see how bad we wanted each other. This made David blush like crazy. I just smile. Then I turned him on his stomach and said " If I hurt you let me know". "Ok" he said. I my put my finger slowly in his entrance and it felt so warm and soft. **

**I could hear him moaning my name under his breath. When I pull my finger out I rub his pre-cum around the head of my dick. Then slowly I put it in him. I heard my baby whimper so I kissed the back of his neck. Thats when he moan out to me "Go faster'. Like he ask I quicken my pace. " Oh John" he cried. I look at him and breath " Say my name baby" I was ready to cum. Thats when he moan out so loud "JOHN". Soon after I shot my cum into him. We both was on the ground breathing heavily. I was getting ready to say something when he was sucking me off. Yes, you heard me he gave me a good blowjob. I start to rub his head saying " Baby that feels good" I felt myself cumming and then I cum all in his my mouth. After that I told him " Ride me baby". David look at me and said " Is that what you want" in the one voice he knew would turn me on and it did. I look at him and nodded. David lean up to my ear and whisper something ( not telling anyone) and it made my dick go rock hard. David smile and sat on my dick. All I did was moan. He was going up and down. Then I put my hands around his waist picking him up and bringing him down. I heard cry for more. So I gave it to him,I put him up against a tree with my dick still fucking him. " Oh ah Johnny Johnny" he moaned. I kissed his neck for my enjoyment. And again he moan for me " Baby I ready to cum" I look at him and said " I'm cumming to baby I'm cumming to" As I kept going in and out his ass my cum finally came and so did his. It was all over me. I reach for something to wipe but stop when I felt something warm and wet on me. I looked down and my baby licking all the cum off. When he was through I kissed him and ask "Do you feel better". He look up and nods. Then we put on our clothes an left. David was fast asleep after all that and he was happy.**

**The End**

**Please Review **

**Ch.2 yes I'm going to continue this  
**


	2. No More Nexus

**A/N: David has to leave Nexus**

** 3 months later**

** David was in the bathroom puking. "David whats wrong" Justin ask. David shrugged throwing up some more. "Did John do anything to you" Heath ask. "No the last thing I remember was him taking me to a forest a couple months ago and we had sex" David said still throwing up. Micheal looked at him and said "You two had sex." David nodded and Micheal went running out the room. "Okay that was weird" Justin said. They all start laughing. That was when he came running back in. "This a pregnancy test" he told them. "Why do I need-" David was cut off. Micheal and the others shot him some looks saying "Pee on it. "Give me the damn test" David growled. He went into the bathroom and pee on the stick. Then he came out "So" they all ask eagerly. "You have to wait 20 mins." David told them.**

**20 minutes later**

**"Oh my god" David said. "What" Justin ask. "I'm pregnant" David said. Then they yelled. "I'm the godfather" Heath said. David looked at them and said "You all are". The three others start to do a happy dance. "I'm going to go tell John" David said running out the locker room.**

**Meanwhile in John' locker's room Wade was there. "What do you want" John growled. Wade looked at him and said "You." Before John could react he was on the floor. "What the hell" John said fighting Wade back. "First lets stop that talking" he said putting his shirt in John's mouth. Then he use the wristbands to to his hands and legs together. "Cena I hate you" he said licking John's neck. He stop at the scar from when John's neck was broken. Then he bit it. John cried out of pain. "To get to my lovely David I'll have to take you out." He pulled down John's pants then told him "Nice ass Cena." John looked at him with tears. Then Wade pull his pants down then said "I'll protect myself with you and also I hope you like dry." John tried to say 'what' but couldn't as a hard dick was force inside. The tears begin to fall. Wade was going in and out as hard as he could. "John you're kinda tight." Wade laugh. **

**As he kept going someone was watching. That someone being David _'Oh John, how could he do that to my honey' _he thought. Thats when David went found a chair. Then he bust into John's locker room "Get away from him" he yelled as he hit Wade in the head knocking him out.**

**He ran over and he untied John. John pulled his pants back up and held his lover "Baby thank you" he told him. David nodded. "What are we going to with him" David ask.**

**They clothed Wade then picked him up and sat him in the bathroom in an empty room.**

**At the hotel**

** "Johnny I'm out of Nexus" David said to John. "Why" he ask. "Well lets just say Vince didn't want me wrestling while I have a little one or ones coming" "What does that mean" John ask confused. David pulled of the pregnancy test from ealier and show it to him. John's face lit up "Your having my baby" he ask. David nodded and John hugged so tight. "Honey but I don't how many months I am so will you take me to doctor tomorrow" David ask. John nodded and pulled him down into bed for a goodnight sleep.**

**The End **

**Please Review  
**


	3. Doctor Visit

**A/N: David having a**

**"Mr. David you'll be having a boy" the doctor said. John and David smiled. "Well there is one problem" the doctor said. "What" David ask. The doctor looked down and sighed then ask "Has someone been harassing you lately". David nodded. "Whoever been doing this is stressing you out and its been affecting your baby" the doctor said. "Do you me I might loose my son" John ask. "There's a chance you might" the doctor answered. David eyes filled with tears. "Well how many months is him" John ask while holding David. "Hes only 4 months" the doctor said. John nodded. Then they left.**

**The ride home was very silent. David refused to look at John. He didn't know why he couldn't look his way. "Baby I want let that bastard kill our child" John said which made David look at him. John blue baby eyes was filled anger. "You're right because I would love to have a child with those eyes" David said with love in his voice. John couldn't help but smile. David pulled out his phone and sent a text,but John didn't notice.  
**

**At the hotel**

**"Lets us know when they're coming" Edge said while putting some balloons up. Justin had the cake and was put frosting on it. Randy was putting up the banner. "David and John is going to love this" Heath said helping Edge with the balloons. Husky was bringing out the ribs and the other food. "I just got the text and their pulling up and Randy how did you get the correct banner" Heath questioned "because they're having a boy". Randy looked up and said "Lucky guess." **

**While this was going John and David was coming up the elevator. "Here they come hide everyone" R-truth said. Everyone started to hide as Heath turned the light off and hid. "Baby today was a-" John stopped as he turned the light on and everyone jumped out "Congrats its a boy" they all screamed.**

**David went to where Nexus were. John called Edge,Randy, and Hunter out to talk. "Man I really need yall help" he said. "Whats up" Edge said. "Wade's been harassing David and its affecting our child" John said. "Sexual" Hunter questioned. John nodded and ask "How did you know". "Man when Kofi was pregnant with the twins he was getting sexaully harass by Dolph." Randy said. "Same thing with JTG he was getting harass by CM Punk werid right when he was pregnant with our little boy" Edge said. "I had to deal with it to when it came to Rey you know Batista was harrassing him" Hu****nter said.**

**"David did Wade use to harrass you sexually" Heath ask. David put his head down with tears forming in his eyes. Justin and the others pulled him into a hug saying "Its alright he won't do it again we'll make sure of that". David looked up at the and smiled. **

**Little did anyone know that Wade was watching them "David that child will have to die" he whispered "Heath if you and the others get in my way I will kill you".**

**The End**

**Please Review  
**


	4. Helpers

**A/N: I'm Back! Did U miss me hope well lets get started **

**David was with Justin and the others when Wade came up to them. They all looked at Wade with evil eye but Wade didn't pay them no mind he was focus on David. He handed David a gift and said "Congrats on your baby boy" in his thick accent. He winked at David and left. The others mean mugged him until he left. "What did he get you" Micheal ask. David shrugged and open the present it was a toy truck. It had a note in it. David got the note and read it. The note said:** That is not my child so I will kill it my love you will give me a child. **David start to shake fast n hard. Heath went running trying to find John . As the others stayed trying to calm David down but it wasn't working. Husky grabbed the note and read it. Then he said "Oh my God" Micheal look at him with a confuse look. "Wade's going to kill their child" Husky told him. He showed the letter to Micheal. Then David start crying "It hurt make it stop please" he cried out while holding his stomach. Husky and Justin held him telling him its going to be ok. Micheal went to get him some water maybe he would calm down.**

**Meanwhile John is with Randy and Edge trying to think of baby names "James or Josh" Randy said. John shook his head. "I know what about Adam"Edge said with a smile. John laughed and said "We is not naming my son after you". Then it hit John "We'll name after me" he said. Randy and Edge nodded with agreement. That was when Heath came in breathing hard. "What's up with you" Edge ask. Heath looked at John and said "Wade did wrote something to David and it got him shaking real and we don't know how to stop him". John soon got anger in his eyes as he and the others go running to David. **

**When they made it to the room they saw that David had calm down and was sleep. Husky gave John the note and said "You might want to read this". As John,Randy, and Edge scan the note they got anger and star to cuss. Micheal and Justin told them to calm before the woke up David and get him worked up. John told the boys to go on home and he told Randy and Edge to get Hunter, he was going to think of a way to end this little thing with Wade**.

**Wade P.O.V**

** Wade looked out the window laughing at wind. "He got the note and my plan is in motion he will show John then John will be so focus on me that he will forget about and the baby." Wade looked at the door when three people he been expecting came in. "Bout time you three showed up" he said. "What's the the plan,Wade" one of them ask. "Simple I need you three to keep Randy,Edge, and Hunter distracted, think you can handle that" Wade answered. Wade smile and said "David you will lost that devil child and give birth to a little to angel when I'm through with you". He and his three and his helpers laughed an evil laugh.**

**Well Wat Yall think**

**Please Review Thnx.**


End file.
